Le voyageur au secret
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Nous sommes en 1984, Remus Lupin dort sur une banquette de train... Slash Sirius x Remus, chapitre unique.


**Base : **tomes 1 à 5

**Personnages principaux :** Remus Lupin et Sirius Black

**Genre :** drame, lyrisme, existence

**Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1984, Remus Lupin dort sur une banquette de train... Slash Sirius x Remus, chapitre unique.

**Disclaimers** l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

La phrase en italiques de la dernière page est une citation de l'Ordre du Phénix, une réplique prononcée par Remus à l'adresse de Harry, chapitre « Au-delà du Voile », traduction Ménard.

Le passage en allemand est le début de la cantate 140 de Jean-Sébastien Bach (« Restez éveillés, nous dit la voix / Des veilleurs par-dessus les remparts »), dont fait partie le célèbre choral du veilleur.

**Remarques diverses :** il ne faut pas lire trop vite, car à chaque ellipse on change d'époque dans la vie de Remus (c'est tout l'intérêt de la structure), et il y a un jeu sur la veille et le sommeil, la réalité et le regret. Une deuxième lecture est donc fortement recommandée ;)

Organiste : joueur d'orgue.

Prongs : Cornedrue.

Moony : Lunard.

Padfoot : Patmol

**Dédicace :** pour Sirius.

* * *

**Le voyageur au secret**

o

o

L'homme qui dormait dans le compartiment était seul. Il y avait trois ans de cela ses trois meilleurs amis, ses trois frères, étaient morts. L'un avait péri par assassinat, l'autre pour le défendre, et le dernier avait à jamais disparu derrière le masque du mensonge.

Depuis, l'homme assoupi avait connu bien des trains, bien des gares, bien de dures banquettes de compartiment. Le ciel dans la vitre en contre-plongée, les nuages qui flottent sur le verre... La boule chaude qui pulse et couvre la peau d'ombres de feuillages, lorsque le train ralentit dans les montagnes.

Des cuirs de banquette il y en avait des rouges, des marrons, des bleus. Surtout des marrons. Parfois déchirés. Avec une épaisse ouate jaune qui en sort.

Des gares il y avait de grands types. Les vastes et hautes gares eiffeliennes, claires et sombres dans les capitales, toutes en boulons et vertiges de branchages, peuplées d'oiseaux comme de grands navires. Des gares de grandes villes de provinces, moins poétiques, plus exotiques pour un sorcier. Des gares tristes, de moindres villes, désertes. Enfin de petites gares de campagne bien ombragées, un banc repeint entre deux piliers, une émouvante humilité de balançoire.

Le voyageur ouvrit les yeux.

Un soleil polaire planait au dessus de l'herbe interminable de la plaine.

Il la voyait défiler à l'envers, et c'était si irréel qu'il pouvait bien se croire ailleurs, les yeux fermés pour voir une brillante projection de son esprit.

« Mon pauvre Lupin, tu te réveilles à peine et tout fait déjà trop mal aux yeux pour être vrai... Vie de con. »

Il avait pourtant fallu la gagner cette vie, tant bien que mal et de bien des façons...

Professeur remplaçant dans une école, il en avait été chassé pour avoir dû être trop souvent lui-même remplacé. Il avait été ensorceleur à la chaîne dans une fabrique de jouets magiques puis écrivain public à Londres, plongeur dans les pubs crasseux de l'allée des Embrumes puis organiste dans un drôle de château aux stupas dorées et toujours, où qu'il aille, il portait son secret – lui qui n'avait pu porter celui des autres –, un secret logé près du poumon, mûri comme un fruit noir trop goûteux de haine et de passion, un souvenir lourd comme une valise en forme de croix qui plomberait les quais de toutes les gares d'un pas en arrière, celui du remord terrible d'être soi, là, _encore_ ; une colère en tristesse qui n'éclate qu'en pluie tiède, et les larmes vaines glissent mollement le long des vitres des trains.

Il ferma les yeux. Le mouvement cadencé des bielles de la locomotive lui évoqua le chant puissant des tuyaux du grand orgue des classes allemandes. Les enfants, vêtus de noir et de blanc comme d'innocents manchots, lui réclamaient souvent la 140. Ils posaient leurs têtes rêveuses sur leurs mains et écoutaient. Il pouvait l'entendre en fermant les yeux. Les pieds font une ligne, et les mains, une autre. Les voix s'élèvent.

Le choral se déroulait comme un flot, il somnolait, et il se souvenait...

_Wachet_ _auf, ruft uns die Stimme _

_Der Wächter sehr hoch auf der Zinne !_

o

o

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, les yeux grand ouverts : il devina au sifflement de la bouilloire fumante qu'il était tombé dans une sieste d'une demi minute. Il se leva pour retirer la bouilloire du poêle rouillé, remplit sa tasse, devenue brûlante entre ses mains d'adolescent engourdies par le froid.

Il était dix heures du soir. On entendait les oiseaux nocturnes et les chiens du village aboyer. Le sorcier en avait toujours aimé la musique, cette fraîche végétation de nuit qui tapissait d'oeils bleuissants son esprit sur le point de sombrer dans la torpeur, nuit vivifiante et mystérieuse. Aujourd'hui cependant ses oreilles bourdonnaient de ce silence : des sorciers mouraient peut-être à cette heure, emportés par l'ire triomphante des Arts Obscurs.

Soudain, la nuit fut rompue par le vrombissement bien connu d'une moto : derrière le rideau, Sirius Black tout de noir vêtu s'arrêta dans le jardin, et le cœur de Lupin se serra, comme il se serrait lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'enfant.

Il revit l'adolescent qui, installé devant lui en classe, peignait paresseusement ses mèches de jais, dardant autour de lui le bleu froid de ses yeux surprenant comme une éclaircie, mouvant lentement l'ossature de ses épaules adoucie par le tricot du pull… Souvent elle pivotait en un mouvement gracieux : Sirius Black se tournait vers lui, l'envahissant de bavardages et de taquineries, et le petit loup-garou se laissait envahir et submerger comme par la chaleur d'un soleil d'été.

Oui, cela faisait dix ans déjà que Remus portait son secret, qu'il épanchait tout son amour de la vie dans la coupe de ce soleil, un soleil qui était comme une musique, une beauté qui n'était pas une image, une affection qui était en même temps un pétillement de douleur : le balancement de Sirius Black sur sa chaise s'était placé dans un coin de sa poitrine, et savait envahir tout son corps, radieux.

Si riche, si imprévisible, comme un flocon qui tombe en dévoilant ses multiples facettes, comme un choral aux multiples lignes, cette polyphonie si indissociable et si surprenante qu'elle vous tire les larmes des yeux. Il aimait ce qu'il était, il l'aimait comme nulle autre chose au monde, et il l'aimerait toujours d'une manière aussi unique. Il n'y aura jamais de redite, jamais d'autre Sirius Black, jamais de retour.

Le Maraudeur ôta son casque et le fixa de ses yeux gris perçants.

« Remus, j'ai un secret, et j'ai peur de mourir avec. »

o

o

Sirius n'avait pu parler, pour la seconde fois, et depuis, combien de temps le frêle voyageur avait-il rêvé, combien de temps son esprit avait-il vagabondé dans les formes obscures de la nuit violette ? Les plumes de paon des grands vases et les yeux des portraits le constataient fixement, comme s'ils avaient été là de toute éternité, comme s'ils étaient le vrai regard, et que l'objet sans œil, c'était lui, tout juste sorti du néant.

Le battement caractéristique de la pendule lui indiqua quand et où il se trouvait.

- Tu t'es encore endormi, vieux loup… Mon pauvre Remus, tu dors vraiment debout, fit une voix masculine dans la pénombre du petit salon du 12, Place Grimmauld.

- Je ne dormais pas Sirius… Je me rappelais quand j'étais professeur durant les années 1980, et que je m'endormais si souvent pendant mes trajets en train.

Le lycanthrope se redressa sur la banquette, mince et pâle. Ses yeux ourlés de profondes cernes bleues mirent quelques instants à s'accoutumer à l'obscurité. La plupart des gens auraient pensé en le voyant que c'était un pauvre homme : il était vêtu d'effets miteux, ses cheveux bruns piqués de blanc étaient bien trop longs, il portait sur le visage les rides du chagrin et de la misère.

- Mais ton vieux frère Padfoot est à nouveau avec toi.

L'ancien prisonnier ne put retenir un sourire – un pétillement dans l'obscurité.

- C'est bon d'être à nouveau réunis, enfin, ami Moony, dit-il.

- Rien que pour cela, je suis heureux… J'aime me souvenir du bon vieux temps de Poudlard avec toi. Enthousiasme et passion, perspective infinie… Le vrai bonheur, au fond c'était ça. Mais tout s'est évanoui avec les années qui ont suivi. Comme un réveil de cuite qui se prolonge, n'est-ce pas ? Et pour toi, tout ce temps, il n'y a eu qu'Azkaban.

- C'est vrai. Je suis presque un revenant du passé, plaisanta l'animagus. J'ai laissé un pied en 1981 pour arriver jusqu'ici, d'une seule grande enjambée de condamné.

Toutes ces années…, se répéta amèrement Lupin. Qu'en restait-il ? Une vieille photographie de l'Ordre, des actions commises innocemment pour ne les comprendre et les regretter que plus tard… Quelques impressions de voyage promptes à s'éteindre, et, « pour mémoire », un calendrier de souvenirs historiques si officiellement inauthentiques – écolier c'était déjà pour lui un sujet d'étonnement et de chagrin récurrent.

Il se rappela comment, dès le premier pied posé à Poudlard, l'horizon de sa vie n'avait fait que se rétrécir, et le temps des semaines, passer plus vite.

Il se rappela les visages nouveaux qu'il se découvrait successivement dans les miroirs des vestiaires, et les anciens visages qu'il laissait dans les albums photos, collectionnés par sa mère.

Il se rappela ce sentiment de tristesse qui l'envahissait quand à la fin de l'année la proportion de rubis en haut et en bas des clepsydres s'était inversée, et qu'il pensait à ce que disait son grand-père, que la vie était pareille à un sablier que personne ne retournera jamais.

- Sirius ?

- Mmh ?

- Quand nous étions en cinquième ou quatrième année, tu m'avais pris à part une fois, sur la terrasse d'une tour. Tu m'avais dit que tu m'avais amené là pour me parler d'un secret. Tu allais me dire ce dont il s'agissait, mais la cloche du cours suivant a sonné… Et tu as saisi l'occasion pour te défiler, et nous sommes partis.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu l'auras peut-être oublié en prison... Plus tard, quelques jours avant la chute de Voldemort, tu es venu me rendre visite à la maison de ma mère, tu étais à moto, t'en souviens tu ?

Les yeux hantés de Black luirent un instant.

- Peut-être…

- Tu voulais me faire part d'un secret, là aussi. Mais nous avons été prévenus par Dumbledore de l'affaire de la prophétie, et nous avons filé tout de suite à la rencontre de James et Lily.

- Oui, je m'en souviens à présent. C'était le même secret, répondit Black, le regard toujours brillant.

- Quel était-il, ce secret , demanda Lupin, le visage grave.

- Que de curiosité…, répondit son collègue en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil. Regardez-moi ça, on dirait un petit enfant… Ça t'intéresse vraiment, après tout ce temps ?

- Oui, parce que tout ce temps est passé, justement. Mais c'est peut-être une lubie de petit enfant comme tu dis.

Il détourna la tête.

Black le considérait, intrigué, le regard brûlant à présent. Les longues mèches charbonneuses de ses cheveux donnaient à son visage un air émacié de spectre. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi beaux, mais le charme de sa jeunesse semblait s'être perdu au fond de ces traits, tel un trésor tombé dans l'eau morte d'un lac profond.

- Remus, je crois qu'il est préférable que tu ne le saches pas, finit par répondre l'homme avec un sourire énigmatique.

Ou était-il triste ? Une inflexion mineure, un tressautement discordant dans les organiques entrailles du très sensible professeur Lupin – c'était un sourire de tristesse. Il connaissait cette inflexion singulière et cet agencement particulier du visage de son vieil ami Black, il connaissait tant de lui, car il l'avait aimé… et il l'aimait encore.

- Sirius, j'ai moi aussi un secret.

Il hésita encore un instant, baissa les yeux, puis parla. Car il avait tourné et retourné la question dans son esprit depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, en avait conclu qu'il préférait encore la souffrance du rejet à celle du non-dit et du regret…

Et tandis qu'il avouait, qu'il dénouait le secret, le visage de Black se défit, pour se figer en une tristesse quasi-macabre.

Si imprévu, si incroyable… _si tard_.

Black tendit sa main décharnée pour la poser faiblement sur la joue de son ami, comme s'il caressait quelque chose d'inaccessible et d'impalpable.

La poitrine de Lupin se soulevait convulsivement.

- Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour tout recommencer.

Les lèvres minces de Black se courbèrent en un sourire : il sembla si heureux que n'importe qui en aurait été touché. Alors, saisissant délicatement le pur visage de son ami d'enfance entre ses mains, il l'embrassa pour la première fois – c'était une étreinte si douce et vertigineuse, leurs visages enfin déscellés l'un à l'autre, et tout fut à nouveau sombre et dansant, trouble comme le sommeil et comme la vie, glissant comme la mort…

o

o

Il éloigna ses lèvres et retira ses mains. _Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour tout recommencer._ Ses yeux bleus couleur d'outremer étaient à la fois sombres et brillants, plus sombres et brillants que jamais. La lumière crue du jour satinait la blancheur de son jeune visage. Un grand sourire de joie radieuse l'illuminait.

- Tu ne le diras à personne Moony, n'est-ce pas ? Même pas à Prongs ?

La terrasse du château était comme une jetée, le voile léger des nuées pâles était soulevé par le vent presque maritime. Une légèreté onirique…

- Je te le promets, répondit le jeune Lupin en rougissant.

Et pourtant, une grande certitude s'imposait à lui, comme une voix, sa propre voix, affaiblie par la distance, filtrée par les nuées d'une lumineuse phosphorescence, dissoute dans le bleu du ciel, dans toutes les fibres de ses yeux et de son ventre d'homme si las.

_Non, tu ne peux rien faire, rien. C'est fini pour lui._

Les cloches de Poudlard s'étaient mises à sonner.

- Hé bien nous allons devoir y aller, fit le garçon aux cheveux noirs en s'éloignant.

o

o

- Oui... Adieu mon ami, murmura Lupin sur le quai de la gare, les cheveux devenus brutalement gris, avant de rejoindre le fils de James.

**Fin**


End file.
